CAPITULO 53
by Liiz99
Summary: Soul y Maka estan invitados al cine con blackstar y los chicos , Disfruteen ! XD continuación, SXM Advertencia: Fic viejo mala ortografía leer los fics de mi perfil para entender c:
1. Chapter 1

**Agradecimiento: Los personajes de Soul Eater NO ME PERTENECEN _ , le pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo T_T , VENDITO SEAS ATSUSHI! :D**

**Agradecimientos a Lectores: **fiel seguidora ;) **yumary-Chan 27** , al igual que Atsushi , vendita seas Mi Lectora :D!

**CAPITULO 53**

**"PLANES PARA EL CINE"**

**~Soul pov~**

Joooder que hermoso día ¡! , no pude disfrutar la celebración que hicieron ayer en nuestro apartamento , estaba muy cansado , pero hubo una cosilla jeje , que cuando estaba con Maka nos miraron todos como nos damos el beso , aa , me sonroje mucho , al igual que Maka , tehe~ , pero Hoy es un nuevo día , a disfrutar!

Me levante de mi cama , camine fuera de mi habitación , iba a buscar a Maka a su habitación para darle los buenos días , vi la cocina algo desordenada , bueno seguí , entré sigilosamente a su habitación y pues hice algo de ruido , no se movió ni nada , ¿estará en sueño profundo? , bueno eso creo eran las 10:30 am , tarde ,tehe~ ,tarde para ella , solía levantarse temprano , me le acosté a su lado , y la abracé , tan pronto ella sintió mi presencia , se levantó y me miró sorprendida .

-Oohe, Te asusté?-Le pregunté algo culpable , le hice los buenos días mal.

-E-eh , no , no esquee , me sorprendió verte en mi cama – me dijo ella con una sonrisa y algo duditativa

-Maka , e,uhm , digamos , que cambié algo , no crees? , como ya sabrás no seré , odioso con tigo … pues tú ya sabes-me Sonroje , porque recuerdo que ya somos pareja es decir , "n-novios" , me cuesta decirlo , porque es algo que me da nerviosismo .

-¿Qué horas son? –

-Las 10 , ya casi las 11 de la mañana , te levantaste tarde no? Tehe~

-Jeje , sip- Me dio un beso en la mejilla , aa , yo con mi algo de nerviosismo , como lo normal se me posó algo de rubor en las mejillas .

Cuando suena mi teléfono celular , veo yo en la pantalla que es Black Star .

-¿Hola?

-_¡Hola!¡, hablo yo con el Señor del apartamento? , Jajaja!-_

-Tehee , muy gracioso , no , todavía no soy el Señor , pero , aquí vive una pequeña pareja- Dije muy orgulloso. Pude notar que Maka soltó una pequeña sonrisa y se puso feliz.

-_Oye tío , que tal si salimos todos hoy a Cine? , ya sabes con Kid , Patty , Liz tu y Maka , y pues… Tsubaki-_

Pude notar que dijo dudoso a Tsubaki , me levante de la cama y le dije a Maka que iba a hablar privado con Black Star , Ella aceptó , se levantó también y fue a la cocina hacer el desayuno.

-Black … a ti te gusta Tsubaki cierto? –Le pregunté algo divertido pero con seriedad aclarando mi voz

-_Kjj~! , se corta la llamada~ Kjj-_

_-_Tío , dime , yo soy tu mejor amigo , los amigos se ayudan cierto? , además yo te dije mucho antes , que me gustaba Maka , y te preguntaba comoo~ e uhm- conquistarla-Me puse rojo en ese momento Tehe~

…

-Black?

-_¡Si , si! , lo admito contento? _

_-_¡JAJA!, lo sabía , tío , para qué , quieres ir a Cine , no te da vergüenza , estar con Tsubaki?,ojala , no te pongas a tontear cuando estemos hay-No me pude aguantar la risa , y solte una carcajada.

_-Pues eso mismo te digo! , no te pongas cada rato rojo , por estar un momentillo a solas con Maka dentro de la función , JAJAJA~_

-Vale , vale! Deja el tema, con eso no te metas Tehe~-Se lo dije estilo-amenaza con risa , Bueno tio , estamos haya en el cine a las 3:00 pm?

_-Si , está bien esa hora , tehe~ , que te vaya bien con esa relación jaja , OYE! , y otra cosa , no te pongas a " mascar mucho chicle" , con Maka dentro de la función a toda hora , OK?¡ , hhaha-_

-Nhee , no abuso tanto! , tehe~, bueno _brother_ nos vemos.

-_Adios!._

Y se cuelga la llamada.

-¡Souul~el desayuno ya está listo!

-¡Ya voy!

Aa , se me hacía agua la boca al ver el desayuno , no comí nada anoche y no eh comido nada hasta ahora , me comí los huevos revueltos con algo de pan con mantequilla como un desesperado! , Maka me miro algo sonriente.

-Y bueno , que hablabas con Black star?-Alzando una ceja para que le respondiera

-Bueno , Black nos invitó a ir al Cine con todos los chicos

-A,uhm-Pude ver que agachó su cabeza , será de pena? , tehe~ hize también lo mismo , era nuestra primera cita en grupo.

-Bueno , y-y a que horas?

-A las 3:00 pm , estas ocupada?

-No , no , totalmente libre-Me dedicó una sonrisa

-Oye Maka, sabes algo de lo que pasó con el Shibusen?

-Si , Shinigami-sama , me llamó anoche , cuando tú dormías , me Contó el que , el Shibusen , va estar Clausurado por 3 Meses , ya sabes no? , desde el momento de lucha con Ashura , Shinigami –sama movió a el Shibusen cerca del punto de batalla , y pues , quedó echo nada la Escuela.

-Wooju! , osea que no tendremos clases en 3 meses!

-Soul… yo no me alegraría-me dijo cabizbaja

-¿Porqué no? , tenemos tiempo de sobra para estar los doo~s j-juntos –AAA yo con mi nerviosismo de la Ostia

-Pues , entre mas tiempo nos demorémos , menos oporunidades hay de convertirte en una "Death Scythe" …

-Ah! , se me olvidaba eso , si , si tienes razón , siempre eh querido eso.

-Bueno , pero mientras tanto…

-Mientrastanto que?

-VAMOS A LA ESCUELA NORMAL!-me dijo ella muy encantada y con esos ojos brillantes y tiernos que siempre me gustaron

-¿¡QUEEEE?

-Si , Soul , de todos modos , Spirit me iba a matricular en una Escuela **"real"**- me señalo **"real"** con sus dos índices

-p-pe-ro-le dije con forma de lloriqueos

-Nadito de peros , Soul Eater Evans!-hehe

-Tehe~ Sii~ mamá- le dije en tono de pereza pero divertido

-Jeje a si me gusta "_my life"-_Y me dio un beso en los labios , con sabor a jugo de naranja tehe~

Aaa , me puse rojo , nono , cuando podré superarlo?Dios!, pero como siempre yo todo elegante, le devolbi el beso tan pronto como lo terminó.

_**Nota autor:**__ Hola , Hola , Comoo Están! , ajja tipico saludo de Shinigami-sama , bueno Como les pareció este Cap? , OMG D: toda la tarde aqui y no eh echo taareaas aaaaa *Lanzandome por la ventana* , jeje ni que fuera tan loca? XD , bueno este capitulo es una continuacion del 52 vale? , RECUERDEN , TOOOOOOOOOODOOOOOOOOOOS MIS CAPITULOS VAN HACER CONTINUOS , vale me tengo que ir , pero les dejo esta belleza ;) , Dejen reviews , recuerden no es obligacion , AAAAGRH SI! SI! LO ES! SACANDO MOTOCIERRA ÑAKAÑAKA :D , omg XD perdon , esque salio mi otro yo ._. , bueno , _**PROXIMAMENTE PARTE 2 DEL CAPITULO 53_ , __HASTA PRONTO HUMANOS ;) XD_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes de Soul Eater no e pertenecen les pertenece a Atsushi Okubo , Vendito seas Atsushi :D_**

**_LE AGRADESCO A YUMARY-CHAN27 , MI LECTORA LINDA ;)_**

**Capitulo 2**

**EN EL CINE**

**~Soul Pov~**

Terminando de besarla , la vi cariñosamente , se me quito el nerviosismo le dije nuevamente que la AMABA , jeje digo , AMABA , porque me encanta ahora mucho esa palabra? , antes mucho antes de que conociera a Maka , época en la que yo solía tocar piano en un restaurante super-elegante , lo cual no quiero decir mas atrás , me traen malos recuerdos… , bueno no me gustaba esa palabra , Wes , mi hermano mayor , me decía "Soul , cuando seas más grande , y tengas a la flor con la cual amaras , entenderas que no te dará asco esa palabra" , pues la verdad gracias por el consejo Wes , donde sea que estes , porque , en el cielo no lo vas estar? Jeje , bueno me fui a dar una vuelta en mi motocicleta con Maka , realmente no sabíamos que hacer , estamos aburridos , pero no ese aburrimiento natural cuando digo aburrido , digo que es un AAABUURRIIIMIIEENTOO de lo peor! . Ah! Sierto se me olvidaba que habíamos que alistarnos para la salida al cine , tan pronto terminamos el recorrido fuimos a casa para alistarnos.

-Bueno , ee , me iré a bañar yo primero , siento que me demoraré mucho hoy tehe~- dije yo a Maka

-Vale , te espero.

Bueno realmente entre al baño a pensar , de que como demonios me iba a quitar ese nerviosismo de todos los días , no le puedo dar un beso a Maka , porque me pongo como un tomate , y si lo hago hoy al frente de todos , seré el asmereir de todos , y lo peor que seré el mas delicado , lo cual odio.

-_Souul~…_

-Ahii nooo! , ya empezó ese diablillo a molestarme-

-_Oye , se que te gusta que te moleste , ya que soy YO el que te aconseja , recuerda nuuuuuunca~ te liberaras de mi , ya que soy TU conciencia._

-Vete a chingar a otro lado- le dije molesto

-_Neje! , mas respeto con migo niño inmaduro , te digo una cosa? , te has vuelto DEVIL!, por eso estás muy nervioso , te sientes de lo peor , aunque me gusta mucho , pero en mi opinión es que debes ser mas ORGULLOSO , eso era lo que te mantenía fuerte._

-No jodas , estoy tratando de pensar en una cosa! , déjame en MIS! pensamientos!

-_Jajaja eso se llama ser "COOL"?, niñato , te has vuelto DEVIL! DEVIL! _

_-_YAAA CALLATE!

-Soul estas bien , porque hablas solo?-Me dijo Maka detrás de la puerta , me acordé que estaba gritando como un tarado no me fijé que estaba hablando solo.

-Eee , si! Si! Estoy bien no te preocupes.

-_Haha , si ves lo que digo? , esa patética niña te mantiene en otro mundo , sabes Soul? , deberías dejarla , SE LIBRE! ELLA NO ES LA DUEÑA DE TU VIDA , NI NADA TUYO! , POR CULPA DE ELLA , SI ES QUE SE PUEDE LLAMAR "ELLA" , MEJOR DIGO! POR "ESA" ¡ TU VIDA ESTA VUELTA UN ASCO ¡_

_-_Deja YA! De gritarme! , me das dolor de cabeza si hablas muy duro! , ella es mi vida , nadie me la va a cambiar! Ni a quitar! , mi vida asco? Asco en que sentido?¡ ,Yo la agradezco , y si no fuera por ella ¡ seguiría en ese estúpido Restaurante fino , tocando todas las noches , y estar SOLO , todos los días , eso si es una mierda de vida!

-_jeje , que grosero eres , Adiós …Soul~._

Bah , me quitó las ganas de Bañarme , pero no la quiero decepcionar …

…

Salí de la ducha con una toalla rodeando mi cintura , de resto , mi parte del pecho estaba desnudo , resaltando mi cicatriz de la vez que protegí a Maka del Incidente con Chrona.

-¡Makaa! , ya salí del bañoo~

-Entré a mi habitación dajande a medio cerrar , cuando Maka entra , para sacar una camisa que dejó por accidente en mi closet , pero no me esperaba tal cosa

Estava apunto de quitarme la toalla , Maka no estaba costumbrada a verme casi semi –desnudo , siempre solía apenarce y sonrojarce , jeje pero esta vez se quedo la cara completamente carmesí , como mis ojos tehe~

…

…

**~Maka Pov~**

Me aliste con una blusa Fucsia y una chaqueta negra de cuero manga larga , una falda blanca con rayitas rosas y negras , y unos zapatos convers blancos , Solté mi cabello rubio-cenizo , y me puse un moño rosa , tehe~ me veía muy dulce.

Salí de la habitación

-Soul , ya estoy lista!-

-Ya salgo mi niña linda hehe

Eee , me quede sonrojada , no eh podido superar este sonrojo ,maldije por el de abajo.

-Ya , vamos "_messie"_?- me dedico una sonrisa tipo –tiburon , woao , Soul , si sabía como sacarme una sonrisa , como siempre , el todo elegante , hablándome en su acento Francés.

-Tehee~, que li-lindo eres – me puse contenta y le tome la mano a Soul , porque me la pedía , se había agachado y colocando su mano atrás y una ectendiendola adelante , me estaba , invitando a que lo acompañara .

Soul llevaba la misma ropa , su liga negra alrededor de su cabello blanco , su camisa naranjada y la chaqueta de cuero negra , sus pantalones largos marrones , y sus zapatos café oscuro, hací me gustaba verlo vestido , era su "estilo"

…

-Sujetate , e , uhm , abrazame para que te sujetes bien tehe~ -

-Eee , valeeh,- le rodee su cintura con mis brazos y tam pronto pudo , arrancó

…

-Llegamos, Black Star me dijo que estaban ya en taquillería pagando los Tiquets de entrada-

Me bajé de la moto y esperé que Soul parqueara bien la motocicleta.

-Vamos – le dije con un tono suave y lindo que hizo que Soul inmediatamente me volteara a ver.

-Sabes Maka, te ves muy linda vestida , no te dije en casa – Y pues que mas se esperaban? Tehe~ me besó , jeje también lo besé , se sintió algo tan rico? Jeje , suena muy seductor , pues digamso que se sintió bien , pero tenia que llegar "X" persona a dañarnos el momento.

-"_Silvido sexi"_, Uyy no empiezen a besuquearce desde muy tempranoo! – Gritaba Black Star desde la taquillería , y seguido de risas de los chicos , fue un momento muy vergonzoso nose donde quedé parada , al igual que Soul , no supimos el bochornoso momento que nos hizo pasar balckstar .

-Tehee~ , vamos ,mi Niña linda~ - Me dijo Soul de una forma taaann~ elegante , me encantó.

…

Entramos a ver una película de Terror , nose , me arrepentí de aver venido , jeje , pues realmente me dan miedo , pero , como estoy alado de mi Soul , no me pasara nadita jiji.

-Yo me pondré alado de …Maka~ - Dijo Soul tiernamente.

BlackStar iba a hablar pero , Kid interrumpió

-Pues Yo me pondré de manera simétrica en el medio de las hermanas Thompson , Liz , Patty , están de acuerdo?

-SI!- Respondieron

Kid le guiñó el ojo a Soul , porque ambos sabían que BlackStar le Gustaba a Tsubaki , haci que los dejamos a los dos pegados.

Al entrar a la sala , donde se iba reproducir la película , creo que oí a Soul susurrarle al Oído a BlackStar , creo que le dijo "_Tío, buena suerte tehe~"_ y ví como balckstar de colocó rojo.

Yo estaba alado de mi querido Soul , en una esquina ,en otro lado estaba Liz en la mitad Kid , como siempre , jeje , y Patty a su otro lado , y pues en otros puestos , BlackStar , Solo alado de Tsubaki , pude notar antes de entrar a la sala oscura como Black Star y Tsubaki se ruborizaron , me dio una sensación de risa.

…

En Algunas partes que pasaban cosas de miedo , me aferraba al brazo de Soul , el sonreía , pero en una parte que me dio bastante miedo , hice caer las palomitas de maíz y Soul se preocupo por mi , el tomó mi rostro en sus manos , y me dio un suavesillo beso en los labios , tehee~ , debo aceptar que Soul , es un buen besador , es experto jeje .

-_Ya no temas que estoy a tu lado-_ Me había susurrado ,Y me abrazó , hizo que me ruborizara como manzana? Tehee~ , mejor digo como "tomate" , si , haci queda mejor , hehe , yo le devolví el abrazo pero por el rabillo de mi ojo , pude notar que Patty Liz , Kid , Tsubaki y Blackstar se estaban muriendo de risa , me dí cuenta que nos estaban mirando desde hace ratoo aaa , Telelee ~ , wa , no le encuentro la gracias de nuestro amor .

Soul sacó su teléfono del bolsillo , me di cuenta que le llego un mensaje de texto y era Black Star , Habia enviado Black Star un mensaje a Soul , que decía que no bese tanto a Maka , jajaja , y Soul hizo una leve sonrisa , empezó a escribir un nuevo mensaje de texto , diciendo , "_Y pues tu ya deja de sonrojarte" _

…

Salimos del cine y cada uno se fue a su respectiva casa , al llegar el nuevo día.

**Nota autor**: _Porfiin Ya termine de escribir este cap , xD , *tirandome desde la ventana* xD okno , peor no termine mi tarea T_T , de todos modos no era pa' mañana xDDD asjaosjasojasojsaojsoa , que le sparecio? :D bueno? , :D dejen reviews :D , este fin de semana o en esta semana publico otro cap , bueno bueno Bye bye :D **, **_**SOUL EATER , CAPITULO 54 PROXIMAMENTE : ¿MAKA Y SOUL ENTRARAN A LA ESCUELA "REAL"? , HASTA LA PROXIMA CAMARADAS ;)**


End file.
